Blind love
by falina Azari
Summary: Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya hanya meminjam nama karakter saja. Berawal dari pertemuan aomine daiki sang polisi berkulit eksotis dengan sang gadis berambut baby blue yang di serang sekelompok preman. (ao X Femkuro l
1. pertemuan

Aomine daiki, salah satu polisi terbaik di kantor kepolisian teiko, dia merupakan polisi yang giat juga baik, walau sedikit hentai. Dia memiliki seorang anak angkat yang dia beri nama taiga.

Taiga merupakan anak yang dia selamat kan saat bertugas, dimana keluarga taiga di bantai habis oleh seseorang tak di kenal.

Hari ini dia pulang cepat untuk menjemput anak nya itu, anak berambut merah bata dengan alis yang bercabang.

"taiga hari ini mau apa? " tanya aomine pada anak laki laki berambut merah itu.

"taiga mau eskrim pa" jawab taiga dengan penuh semangat sambil mengangkat tangan nya minta di gendong, aomine tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat taiga ke atas motor.

" pegangan ya " ucap aomine yang langsung membawa motor itu dengan santai, tapi di tengah perjalanan aomine menghentikan lanjud motor dan melihat seorang gadis yang di. Kepung segerombol Laki laki.

Turun dari motor" taiga tunggu di sini ya " ucap aomine yang langsung menuju gadis yang tengah terpojok itu.

Cewek itu terpojok di tembok dan sedikit ketakutan" me-menjauh kalian " memukul mukul tongkat yang dia bawa kepada salah satu preman.

'HEY!! MENJAUH DARINYA!" teriak aomine mengeluarkan pistolnya yang membuat pereman preman itu kabur meninggalkan sang cewek.

mendekat ke arah cewek itu " kau gak apa nona?"

memukul aomine sampai mengenai wajah laki laki itu" siapa di sana preman juga ya" ucap gadis ini dengan agak takut takut

"AW HEY! AKU MENOLONGMU!! Aw!!" menahan pukulan dengan lengan nya.

" jangan sakiti papa ku!!" teriak taiga sambil mendekat ke aomine dan memeluk papa nya itu

"eh Ma-maaf kirain preman juga, maaf aku gak tau " ucap gadis ini sambil membungkuk" makasi udah nolong, dan maaf dek kakak gak tau itu papa mu"

Aomine mengusap wajahnya yang sakit" ga papa..." ucap nya

Taiga mendekati cewek itu dan melihat cewek berwajah datar itu dengan mata berwarna merah yang senada dengan rambut nya "tante ga papa?" tanya nya dengan polos

Cewek ini meraba sekitar mencari taiga " umur ku masi 20 tahun dek panggil kakak aja ya , adek di mana?" tanya cewek ini masi mencari taiga yang padahal ada di hadapan nya.

Taiga menangkap tangan cewek itu, dan meletakannya di kepalanya "ini taiga kak"

" wah rambut nu halus sekali " mengelus kepala taiga" maaf ya kakak gak bisa liat, tapi kamu pasti anak yang tampan " mengusap wajah taiga yang tembem

" heheh makasih kak"

Aomine sedikit prihatin saat tau cewek di hadapan nya ini buta" mau kuantar kerumahmu?" tawar nya lembut.

"ah gak apa apa om, aku udah tau dan biasa sama daerah sini" ucap cewek ini sambil terus mencubit pipi taiga karena gemes.

"umurku baru 25 " ucap aomine yang tidak enak si panggil om

" eh kirain udah tua habis nya udah punya anak yang baik begini" uacap gadis itu" jadi kamu menikah di usia muda?" tanya cewek ini lagi

"aku belum menikah"

" terus ini anak siapa? Kamu culik ya?! " kuroko memeluk taiga karena mengira aomine adalah seorang om om pedo.

" bu-bukan dia.. "mendekatkan bibirya ketelinga gadis itu" dia anak angkatku"

" ooo begitu ya, maaf kalau begitu aku salah paham lagi "mengelus kepala taiga" kalau begitu saya pulang dulu ya daaa " melambai dan berjalan meninggalkan aomine yang tersenyum.

" daaaa kakak " melambai tangan tunggi tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hai semua maaf ya aku baru pertama kali nulis fanfic, dan maaf jika typo, OOC, abal, absurd, gila.

Oke sampai jumpa lain waktu


	2. ketemu lagi

Keesokan nya di tempat yang sama cewek buta ini lagi lagi di ganggu beberapa preman,

"udah ku bilang jangan colek colek "ucap cewek itu sambil memukul pereman yang menyentuh nya sembarangan

Aomine menendang tangan preman itu" hoi"

"kenapa? sok jadi pahlawan? Kau tidak akan bisa melawan kami" ucap salah satu preman, sedangkan di situ ada 3 preman yang mengelilingi aomine dan si cewek buta

Aomine mengeluarkan 2 pistol " yuk tembak biji" ucap aomine yang langsung si sambut pukulan istimewa dari tongkat sang cewek buta

" astaga otak mu tolong di jaga " ucap gadis buta itu sambil terus memukul kepala aomine" harus nya kau jaga ucapan mu tuan polisi "

" aw! Maaf =3=" menahan sakit yang di terima.

" kamu itu sudah punya anak harusnya jaga ucapan ngerti gak" ucap cewek yang ngomelin aomine

"anak itu harus di ajarin yang benar jangan yang salah, orang tua itu adalah contoh di mata anak jangan kasi yang salah"

Dan Selama si cewek ngomel para preman itu mulai kabur secara diam diam

Aomine dengan santai nya nutup telinga pake headset dan mundur

"dengar gak " ucap kesal cewek ini

" iya iya ya tuhan cerewet amat" keluh aomine tidak tahan dengan ocehan cewek itu.

"kenapa jika aku cerewet ini demi kebaikan anak mu juga" ucap sang cewek tampa sadar dan membuat mata aomine membualatl tak percaya dan terdiam.

"kok diam kau masi ada di situ kan, woi " diam sejenak karena tidak mendengar suara apa apa" sudah pergi kek nya" berjalan menjauh melewati aomine yang menahan tawa

"pffph.. "cewek ini langsung memukul kaki aomine dengab tongkat nya" anda menertawakan saya?! "

"udah udah jangan marah, kau mau kemana?" tanya aomine yang sudah berhenti tertawa dan kembali tersenyum melihat gadis yang identik dengan warna biru itu.

" mau pergi kerja? Kenapa? Mau ikut? " jawab dan tanya cewek ini.

" eh? Kau bisa kerja, kerja apa?" sedikit meremehkan sang cewek

" jangan remeh kan aku dasar cowok "kembali memukul kaki aomine " jika mau tau ya ikut aku"

" yaelah galak" mengikuti sang cewek dari belakang "

" Biarin galak memang nya kenapa gak suka?" kata sang cewek langsung membuat polisi yang dari tadi mengikuti nya dari belakang ini terdiam

sampai nya mereka di sebuah taman kecik dengan ada beberapa anak anak berkebutuhan kusus di sana

Aomine terdiam melihat anak anak yang memiliki kekuranganan itu tapi masi bisa tertawa dan tersenyum

Cewek ini mengungkapkan bahasa isyarat jari nya sambil bicara " halo semua maaf kakak datang terlambat, hari ini kakak akan menceritakan sebuah kisa bagus bersama teman kakak" ucap cewek ini sambil tersenyum manis

Anak amak nampak senang dan segerah duduk rapi di rumput, sedangkan aomine memperhatikan dari jauh sambil tersenyum melihat cewek itu mengejar.

Sesudah pelajaran Salah satu anak mendekati aomine dan memegang tangan manusia berkulit gelap itu.

"Kakak kakak pacar nya but tena? " tanya anak itu dengan polos nya

" err bukan? Kami baru ketemu" ucap aomine sambil tersenyum aneh

"baik anak anak sampai di sini dulu ya cerita nya pertemuan berikut nya kita akan bernyanyi sama sama, hati hati di jalan ya " melambai pada anak anak yang pergi.

Aomine menatap beragam chat yang sudh ia kirim ke grup

Cewek buta ini perlahan bangkit mendekati dean" kakak masi di situ? " tanya gadis ini yang di balas sang pemuda dengan mencolek sang cewek" jangan colek colek, dan maaf kakak ini kerja apa ya aku ganggu kakak ya?"

" hahah gak apa kok, kakak seorang polisi" tersenyum pada sang cewek

Membungkuk "maaf ya kak ngerepotin kakak, o ya ini kelas anak anak yang memang berkebutuhan kusus, mereka sedikit minder dengab teman teman mereka yang normal, makanya aku di sini bantu mereka biar gak minder lagi" jelas cewek ini

Tanya sang cewek yang kebetulan mengetahui jadwal pulang anao nak "kakak gak. Jemput anak akak? Kan udah waktunya pulang, saya juga mau pulang" Tanya sang cewek yang kebetulan mengetahui jadwal pulang anak anak

" oiya, aku permisi" ucap aomine sambil permisi dengan sang gadis

"eh tunggu nama kakak siapa?" tanya sang cewek pada aomine

"aomine daiki "

" nama ku kuroko tetuna salam kenal kak hati hati di jalan" melambai pada aomine.

" hoke thanks"

A/N: halo semua selamat malam, maaf atas kesalahan saya di capter awal, sayang memang masi pemula banget maaf maaf maaf, dan ya semoga kalian suka dengan capter dua ini,


End file.
